


On Sight

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Meetings, M/M, on how Chirrut sees, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Chirrut has never felt weak because he can't see but he might need to explain it to Baze... and maybe he needs a guide anyway (they both do).





	

“His eyes are weak.” Chirrut had been born with different abilities. When he was little he realized he didn’t see the world like other kids did. He could barely distinguish colors and some shapes, but this didn’t bother him. What he couldn’t perceive with his eyes, he could sense in a different, deeper way. Chirrut almost felt like it was the other children who were missing out on something.

“His eyes are weak,” he’d heard people say, and he’d known they were talking about him. That was when he realized that  _ this _ , his sight, wasn’t ‘normal’. But  _ this _ was what he knew, and he learned to move and live within his world with whatever help his eyes could give.

“Eyes are the windows to the soul! They let us see the light! Poor creature, you almost live in darkness!” A man said to him once. Chirrut had clenched his fists. True, he might not be able to see the man, but he still knew just where he was standing and that he could easily push him or punch him or kick him. Instead, he replied:

“Do not pity me. I feel the light with all my being, I do not need eyes for that. Save your pity for yourself who can only appreciate light with them.”

A guardian of the temple had witnessed this exchange and, although he wasn’t exactly pleased with Chirrut’s answer, he was amazed at his honesty. He sensed that Chirrut was telling the truth, that he did not think of himself as a victim, and that he really could perceive something greater with his whole being. He told Chirrut about the temple, about the Guardians of the Whills and Chirrut knew that he had found his place in the Universe.

Then, one day during a particularly intense meditation, a thin veil fell over Chirrut’s eyes, effectively blinding him. He hardly noticed. He had learned about the Force, how it surrounded him and all living things and how one could connect with It.

Another young apprentice, Baze Malbus, on learning what had happened to Chirrut, demanded the guardians to let Chirrut go home and arrange for someone to take care of him. 

 

“Do you think me an invalid?”

“Well… you could barely see before and now…”

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. The Force is my eyes.”

“Really?” Baze muttered. As quietly as he could, he lounged forward. Chirrut not only dodged the attack, he brought Baze to the ground and sat on his back. 

“Alright. I get it. You don’t need protection.” Baze said, his pride more hurt than his body. Feeling that he’d made his point, Chirrut stood up and offered his hand to help Baze up.

“I don’t. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.”

“Yeah, you’ve said it.” Baze mumbled, hesitating to take Chirrut’s hand.

“It’s not what I can’t see, Baze, it’s what you don’t. Let the Force guide you.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You can, but maybe, while you learn… we can guide each other.”

Chirrut’s hand was still outstretched. 

Baze could recognize greatness, to him, Chirrut was a miracle, how he could rely entirely on his faith in the Force. Then and there he swore to himself to be there for Chirrut, to protect him, even if he didn’t really need it. He took Chirrut’s hand to stand up, he was smiling. Chirrut couldn’t see this but he felt it in Baze’s grasp. 

 

With every year that went by, Baze confirmed that yes, Chirrut was a miracle, his miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> For @guardianchirrut on tumblr <3


End file.
